pig_boyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pigboy's Team Creation
'''Pigboy's Team Creation '''is the first episode of the Pigboy Comics. It involves the Pigboy Gang and the supervillain teams' creation. Synopsis Pigboy forms the Pigboy Gang when moving to Pigmania. The super-villains of Pigham Asylum create five evil teams. Plot The story starts when Pigboy is playing for tips and meets Petunia Lionson and Mrs. Tigers. He then builds a Makeoverinator. An animal truck breaks down nearby and a wolf and a ferret walk into the Makeoverinator. They become Lucario and Pikachu. The two men in the truck walk in and become Stormtrooper and Riddle Ninja. Ron Robinson and Link drive in a teal convertible. Half-Calf finds the cow costume, the Raygun and the Power Cape. Lucario then builds C-3PO, R2-D2, and IG-88. A UFO lands nearby and it is Plant Alien who comes out. When the Pigboy Gang came to Pigmania Island, they found a house on Pigott Road with two towers. They bought it and named it the Piglodge. It had enough bedrooms for the gang. Petunia's family bought a house, so did Riddle Ninja. Plant Alien built his own house at the end of the street. Pigboy went to the Pigcave and he was chosen to be the lead hero in Pigmania. The Cyan Hood was fired from the Pigcave and started attacking Pigmania. Pigboy chased the Cyan Hood into the chemical factory in Pigmania. The Cyan Hood was knocked into a pool of gold ropes and became the Yenom. The Yenom and his lab assistant, Weather Lamb, created 5 henchmen with 5 goons: The Blue Goblin, Dr. Salmon, the White Goblin, the Snowman, and the White Pigboy. The Evil Numbat and Aahhy the Goat came to the villains introduction. Weather Lamb escaped into the sewer. An oil spill came out of Pigham Asylum and landed on Magma Stone, Denim Jeansun, and Spikey McVee. They formed the Green Boys. Weather Lamb, along with a fly, a moose, an octopus, and a duck, fell in a pool of oil and became Meresheep, Wannafly, Missing Moose, Fiddler Octopus]], and Escape Duck, who formed the villain team known as FLOPC. Meanwhile, another villain duo, Fire Mouse and Rat of Imitation, set their residence on the Pigmania Dam. The Yenom used Allosaurus DNA in his DNA machine to create the Stupid Allosaurus. When the gang was about to go to bed, Pigboy saw the Pig-Signal. The gang created a giant, PHILSPRCLR, or Phil, for short. Phil fought the Stupid Allosaurus and the Yenom. The Yenom was put back in Pigham Asylum. Characters Pigboy Half-Calf Lucario Pikachu IG-88 Stormtrooper Link Ron Robinson C-3PO R2-D2 Plant Alien Riddle Ninja Petunia Lionson Mrs. Tigers Yenom Blue Goblin Dr. Salmon White Goblin Snowman White Pigboy Meresheep Wannafly Missing Moose Fiddler Octopus Escape Duck Magma Stone Denim Jeansun Spikey McVee Evil Numbat Stupid Allosaurus PHILSPRCLR Trivia *This beginning episode shows most of the main heroes and villains in the Pigboy Comics. *The Pigboy Gang started out with 13 members. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1